


Uma escolha difícil

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Episode Tag, F/F, Sad Ending
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lenara tinha que ser responsável.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uma escolha difícil

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A hard decision](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311847) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #065 - time (tempo).

No final, era só uma questão de tempo, do quanto esse tempo valia para elas. Décadas juntas ou séculos separadas. Talvez menos tempo valesse mais, mas qual seria a conversão? Se soubessem com certeza qual seria seu destino em cada caso, poderiam decidir, mas tudo o que tinham era um salto de fé. Jadzia estava pronta para pular, ela era uma aventureira, e tinha a coragem trazida por Dax. Mas Lenara, oh Lenara, munida da cautela e previdência de Kahn, tinha que ser responsável. Dax causaria a morte de ambas, e Kahn não podia permitir isso, mesmo que a impedir significasse ter que ser aquela que acabaria com o que tinham.


End file.
